Paire In The Attic!
by pairegal21
Summary: This fic is in response to the Challenge: Peter Claire Viagra, and it was also based on a dream i had about the book 'flowers in the attic' with them, lol.


**This fic is in response to the Challenge: Peter + Claire +Viagra, and it was also based on a dream i had about the book 'flowers in the attic' with them, lol.**

Rating: NC-17

**Beta'd by Ariannette**

**Paire In the Attic!**

"Claire what are you doing in here." Peter was standing in the doorway of the attic in the Petrelli mansion.

'I just wanted to see what was up here; this house is so big I never really got a chance to see inside all the rooms.'

Peter walked toward her letting the door shut behind him, 'There isn't much, its just junk really, lots of Angela's and My dad's old stuff which really isn't that interesting to look at."

"Yeah your right, I was just bored."

"Well we could go to the movies, if you wanted?" Peter asked Claire.

"That sounds great! It's really hot and stuffy up here anyway, I can't believe they have an actual bathroom in here too, its like someone could have lived here before."

"To be honest with you, this attic kind of creeps me out because of that."

"So, let's go then."

Claire followed Peter to the door, Peter turned the handle but it wouldn't open, he tried again and the door still wouldn't budge open.

"Claire I think this door's stuck?"

Claire tried to open it, it better have not been stuck she didn't want to be trapped in the small room when she knew that Nathan, the kids and Heidi had gone out of town.

"This can't be happening, Nathan and Heidi aren't even home, no one will be able to hear us if we get stuck in here!" Claire voiced her thoughts.

Peter looked at Claire hopelessly, he had ran out of options, "I think we are going to have to stay here the night until someone comes home tomorrow. Look it won't be so bad, at least we aren't alone."

"I guess I've got you, we can keep ourselves entertained right?'

"We'll be fine." Peter assured her.

3 hours had passed and it looked like from the window it was getting close to night time, Claire was so hot, she was sweating, this had to be the worst day to get trapped in a room without air conditioning, then she remembered that there was a shower in here, that would probably do a good job of cooling her off.

"Peter, do you think it'd be strange if I used the shower in here, I just can't stand the heat any longer."

"That's probably a really good idea, I'll just be sitting here doing nothing." He chuckled to himself; he kept wondering how they ever go themselves into this situation.

Once Claire reached the bathroom, she discarded all her clothing and hopped in the shower. The water was running against her skin, she looked up at the ceiling and screamed a little too loudly. There was this huge black hairy spider, and she was petrified of them.

Peter still outside, heard Claire scream and rushed into the bathroom, he probably should have knocked but he was scared she'd hurt herself, 'Claire are you o…….." Peter stopped mid sentence what he was saying.  
There Claire was standing with no clothes to cover her skin, the water was turned off but she was still dripping wet, he'd never seen such beauty in his life. Claire didn't make a move to cover herself, she was still a little shocked that Peter had actually came into the bathroom with her undressed like that. Peter's eyes traveled down to her breasts and even further to where they shouldn't have.

Claire felt really awkward by all this silence and her appearance in front of her uncle at this moment, "There was just this spider on the ceiling, sorry if I scared you."

At the sound of Claire's voice Peter immediately snapped back to reality.

'Sorry I just came in like that…"

"It's okay, Peter, were family, so its okay." She smiled like she always did when she was around him. Peter exited the room very quickly.

Peter couldn't not believe what he had just walked in on, and more importantly he was more afraid than anything of not being able to get the image of Claire naked out of his mind. The first 3 hours trapped with her in the attic hadn't been so bad, they just talked about there lives, what was happening like they normally did, they were always honest about things with each other, but now he had no idea how he was going to be able to look at her the same or just talk to her after the embarrassing moment that had just occurred. An idea popped into his head, he knew there was this old bottle of pills still around in the attic, maybe they were sleeping pills, it was the only way he was going to get through this night with her. He searched for them, and located them. He didn't hesitate to take two.  
After he took them, it was then that he realized that the dust on the bottle was covering something on the label of the pills. He saw the word written, Viagra. '!!' Peter couldn't stop cursing himself, what had he done? He had just made things worse, maybe the pills wouldn't work he thought, they were pretty old after all. He put the bottle of pills back in the box and noticed the familiar feeling bulging through his pants. "Oh My God, ." He looked down and he had an extremely hard erection appearing out of nowhere. He didn't know what to do, and that's when Claire came back out of the bathroom fully dressed this time, he turned around so Claire couldn't see what happened. Peter also put his hands around his penis in an attempt to hide what had just happened; he prayed it would go back down very, very soon.

Claire spoke up, "Peter its okay, you can look at me. I wasn't dressed, we were bound to walk in on each other like that eventually, we do live in the same house."

"I'm not looking at you because of that, I'm just looking at the wall for something."

"What are you looking for?" Claire began moving closer to him, she was curious.

"Don't come any closer!" Peter yelled out.

"Okay, before I obviously made you uncomfortable. Please don't be, you're the only person in this family I can actually talk too."

"It's not that, its just while you were getting out of the shower, I took these pills to get rid of this head ache I've had all day." Peter had to lie of course about the real reason.

"And?"

"I didn't read the bottle properly, and when I turn around you have to promise not to laugh or get freaked out."

"I promise. Now please turn around."

Peter did slowly, "The bottle really said, Viagra."

Claire was standing still now focused on only one thing, Peter's erection. This was turning out to be one weird night. She didn't expect to be so transfixed by the sight of his penis strung out like that.

'Um… how do we get rid of uh that?"

Peter knew how to but there was know way they could get rid of it that way, Peter had never been more embarrassed in his life.

Claire then said something Peter really didn't expect, "actually I do know the only way to get rid of it. The only way is to have sex right?'

Peter was beginning to turn red, "Yeah. I just hope we get out of here soon."

"But even if we did, if Nathan saw you like that he'd see it differently, I'm afraid of what he'd do to you."

Peter realized too what Claire was saying. That he might think Peter's erection was over Claire, Nathan would throw Peter out the mansion for good.

"What are you trying to say Claire?"

"That we should get rid of it."

"What, don't you think that'd be even worse then Nathan seeing me like this? I am _not_ going to have sex with my niece."

"Peter it doesn't have to mean anything, we can just do it until the erection goes down and pretend like none of this never happened." She shrugged and batted her eyelashes innocently, cocking her head to the side slightly.

Peter choked on his own saliva, the thought of sliding in and out of Claire's body was definitely overstepping the uncle-niece boundaries.

Claire wasn't really giving him much of a choice, she was moving closer to him and Peter kept backing away from her until his back met the wall of the attic.

"Claire we shouldn't be doing things like this, things will change too much between us.'

"It won't, it's not going to mean anything, and it'll probably take like five minutes or something. Five minutes of our lives that can easily be forgotten." Claire spoke so casually like what they were going to do really was completely normal.

Peter stopped making objections, because part of him was screaming for Claire to be around him.

Claire took no response from Peter as an okay to go ahead with what she had suggested. She started unbuckling Peter's belt, and he felt her fingers unbutton his pants and zipping them down. When she then pulled them down to the floor, her eyes bulged out at seeing his erection so strong.  
Peter still hadn't moved he didn't dare, but he did look at the way Claire was undressing him, and he could have sworn it was making his erection even worse. Claire then pulled down his boxers, until she really saw what Peter's penis looked like. A surge of excitement went through her, she shouldn't have even been doing something like this with her uncle, but she could not let Nathan see him in that condition and she was getting turned on more by the minute which made things worse.

Claire stepped back to pull down her skirt, Peter saw her black laced panties and gulped, he shouldn't let this happen he kept telling himself, but no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't seem to get words out to stop this from happening. Claire then slipped off her panties, and moved so close that Peter's erection was now just slightly touching her skin.

"So, um you can lift me right?"

"Uh..." Peter realized what Claire wanted to do, she wanted him to hold her up while she pumped in and out into his erection. "Yes, I can."

Claire jumped up wrapping her legs around Peter, Peter grabbed hold of her hips to hold her up, he felt like he was about to moan out loud already, and he had to keep himself from doing that the entire time or else things would be even more weirder between them afterwards.

Claire firmly grabbed hold of Peter's , so she could place it inside her in just the right spot. Peter made a small grunt at this, and then Claire wasted no time in slamming into him. She gripped his shoulders as tightly as she could, and thrust into him as hard as she could. Peter's face was squirming, struggling to keep himself from screaming out in pleasure. He helped her out by pushing her hips harder into his erection.  
Peter held her harder, probably almost hurting her; it was to keep himself from making any sounds. Claire seemed to focus on pumping herself into Peter to notice anything anyway. They were rubbing against each other, both burning up so much that Claire would really have to take another shower after this. She gripped his shoulders even tighter until her nails were piercing into Peter's skin through his clothes.

"Claire.." Peter could no longer hold in what he was feeling, so it was really good when Claire slipped herself out of his erection, slowly standing by herself again. But at the same time he couldn't help thinking he was sorry she had gotten off of him too.

"It looks like this isn't working."

That's all she could say, she hadn't even mentioned how wrong this was but then again neither could he.

"Well maybe you should be the one up against the wall and I could…" Peter could not believe those words had just come out of his mouth.

Claire agreed quickly to this by leaning herself against the wall, Peter could get what he needed from her, it sounded like it would work.

Claire again hopped up on Peter wrapping her legs around him. Peter pushed her body against the wall and began thrusting into her. Claire held onto Peter like before and let peter do whatever he wanted to her, she was getting so caught up in how fast he was going, she started closing her eyes letting the pleasure consume her until she heard her self scream.  
Peter had given her an orgasm and she wished he hadn't because she didn't want Peter to stop what he was doing.

Peter looked at her, and saw how much she was enjoying this, it exhilarated him even more, but they weren't meant to be feeling anything for each other while they were doing this, so he took her gently off himself and dropped her back down on the floor.

'This was a mistake.' Peter was back to being his serious self again.

'No it wasn't Peter, we tried, right? But there's still something else I could do."

"I think we should get dressed."

Claire still had one more idea of how they could get rid of his erection "I will but you can't, just let me try something else out then we can stop."

Peter was hopeless when it came to denying Claire anything, "Fine."

Claire put her panties and skirt back on, Peter wished anyway that she hadn't of listened to him and left her clothes on the floor, "I think you should sit down for this." She told Peter.

Peter still didn't know what she was going to do but he did as she wanted anyway, he sat down then he saw Claire kneeling underneath him.

Peter wasn't prepared to feel the tip of Claire's tongue against his penis. He felt her mouth cover all that she could of it, then she felt her sucking on it furiously.

"_Claire_, you.." He tried to stop her but then he went silent and started to enjoy what she was doing. He didn't care anymore, she was right he did need the chair to hold onto, he started moaning aloud he couldn't control himself anymore until he heard a door open in the house. Claire wasn't any making any move to stop, "Claire, someone's here."

Claire took her mouth off of him, "Are you sure? I'm not done yet. We wouldn't be able to leave anyway."

"Fine keep going." Peter put his hands on Claire's head, pushing her back to where she was, Peter leaned more back into the chair, letting himself relax and fully enjoy what she was doing again.

Then he sat back up knocking Claire as soon as the words rang through his ear 'Peter, Claire, are you home?' It was his mother.

'Peter? Claire?"

Claire looked at Peter, they had agreed they were going to stay like this until his erection had gone down, his mother seeing his son with something like that could not happen. Peter nodded and Claire wrapped her mouth around his again. It was going to be a long night and Peter hoped his mother would leave soon, if that door opened he'd be in far worse trouble then just having his erection problem, Peter was definitely going to hell using his niece this way.

**The end.**


End file.
